Historia de una princesa
by Mia-sakura-himesama
Summary: Traducción de la historia "A Princess Story".Mikan Sakura, es una princesa cuando su padres la obligan a ir a Gakuen Alice ella decide disfrazarse yendo por el nombre de Michelle.¿Que encontrara ahí?
1. Personajes

Hola chicos se que están esperando mi historia "¿corazón roto?" pero una sempai me dejo traducir su historia en español ósea desde ya los derechos de la historia son de mylittlesweetheart no míos, ahora esta en un descanso pero si no la sigue seguramente intentare hacer yo un final alternativo si ella me lo permite. Tengan paciencia con otra mi historia estoy con la escuela hasta la cabeza, cada pedacito de tiempo que tenga lo usa para continuar la historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, la historia es de mylittlesweetheart yo no mas con su permiso lo estoy traduciendo.

**Los personajes principales… Son algunos de ellos en realidad…**

**Nombre: **Mikan Sakura

**Edad:** 16

**También conocido como:** Michelle Sakura

**Alice:** Anulación y SEC (robar, borrar y copiar)

**Estado: **Princesa de Inglaterra

**Nombre:** Hotaru Imai

**Edad:** 16

**Alice: **Invención

**Estado:** Princesa de Francia, la mejor amiga de Mikan

**Nombre: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Edad:** 16

**Alice: **Fuego

**Estado:** Príncipe de Japón

**Nombre:** Ruka Nogi

**Edad: **16

**Alice: **Feromona Animal

**Estado: **Príncipe de Finlandia, mejor amigo de Natsume

**Nombre:** Youichi Sakura

**Edad:** 15

**Alice: **Manipulación de espíritus

**Estado: **Príncipe de Inglaterra, hermano de Mikan

**Nombre:** Aoi Hyuuga

**Edad: **15

**Alice: **Ver el futuro (Bueno, algo así…) (vamos a decir que ella tiene uno…)

**Estado: **Princesas de Japón, hermana de Natsume


	2. Chapter 2

**Niza, nuevo capitulo estoy medio deprimida esta lloviendo pero por el lado bueno termine la traducción de este capitulo, recuerden gakuen alice no me pertenece T-T por tristeza. Tampoco la historia yo no mas la traduzco mylittlesweetheart es la propietaria de la parcela, ella me a dejado traducir la nomas.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura: es la princesa de Inglaterra. Al igual que cualquier otra princesa, Mikan tiene un Alice y la nulidad y la SEC, pero no todos los jugadores con alice son de la Familia Real. Ella es inteligente, pero un poco torpe. Ella sabe muchos idiomas, como japonés, chino, francés, español, Inglés y Portugués. Ella es buena en el ballet, equitación, tiro con arco, defensa personal, patinaje sobre hielo, gimnasia, baile, y también en el canto. (Parece que lo sabe todo... XD)

Hotaru Imai: es la princesa de Francia y el mejor amigo de Mikan. Ella es también una alice y es el alice de la invención. Ella es buena en lo académico, pero mucho mejor en chantajear a los demás. Al igual que Mikan también sabe muchos idiomas. Ella es buena en la equitación, la danza y la gimnasia. En Gakuen Alice es uno de los tres capitanes de porrismo. A pesar de que ya es rico, ella todavía le gusta ganar dinero... $ $

Natsume Hyuuga: es el Príncipe de Japón. Él tiene el alice del Fuego. Él es bueno en lo académico, en los deportes y muy especialmente con las chicas, pero terco y arrogante. Él está estudiando en Gakuen Alice con su mejor amigo, Ruka Nogi.

Ruka Nogi: también conocido como el Príncipe de Finlandia. Vamos que es el mejor amigo de Natsume. Él tiene el animal Feromonas Alice. También es inteligente y buena en los deportes. Natsume y el son los tres capitanes de baloncesto. Natsume y el son populares entre las chicas, pero no todas las niñas.

Youichi Sakura: el Príncipe de Inglaterra, que ya está estudiando en Gakuen Alice y tiene el Espíritu de manipulación de Alice. Es un año más joven que los otros. Él es inteligente y bueno en los deportes también. (Creo que la mayoría de los chicos son buenos en los deportes.) Él es el capitán en el tenis.

Aoi Hyuuga: la princesa de Japón, que es después de Natsume como Youichi que es después de que su hermana, Mikan. Ella es también un año más joven que los otros. Ella tiene el alice de ver el futuro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no puedo estudiar aquí, por favor?" Mikan dijo suplicando a sus padres para dejar que su estudio en Inglaterra, donde sus reglas de la familia.

"No, Mikan. Ya se ha acordado que usted va a estudiar su y ya hemos enviar sus documentos de solicitud también. Usted sería feliz allí porque Hotaru-chan está estudiando allí. Y usted puede mirar por encima de Youichi". Mikan la madre, Sakura Yuka, dijo mientras sonreía a su hija, con la esperanza de que la haría de acuerdo.

"A pesar de que, no quiero salir del país. Voy a ser el gobernante de pronto es por eso que necesitamos conocer más. No hay materia en la escuela que te enseña cómo gobernar un país mamá. " Mikan trató de quejarse de nuevo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Mikan. Pero hay un propósito por qué tiene que ir allí y estudiar. Ahora, por favor ir a hacer las maletas. Su vuelo será de 3 horas de mañana y durará aproximadamente un máximo de 3 horas en llegar." Mikan padre, Yuki Sakura, contradijo lo que Mikan otra opción que seguir.

"Está bien... Pero, ¿podría traigo María conmigo?" Mikan dijo que la derrota visible en su voz. (María es Mikan de limpieza personal.)

"Por supuesto que va a venir. Ahora ve, las maletas y dormir. Buenas noches." Yuki respondió.

"Buenas noches, mi hijo. Espero que usted tendrá un sueño tranquilo." Yuka añadido.

"Buenas noches mamá. Papá". Mikan dijo que ella reverencia y salió de la sala del trono hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cogió su walkie-talkie y dijo adormilada: "María, por favor empaque su va a venir conmigo mañana a Japón. Buenas noches."

"Por supuesto, Su Alteza, voy a empacar de inmediato... Tenga una noche de sueño reparador." María contestó desde el otro walkie-talkie.

Mikan apagó su walkie-talkie y mintió en su enorme cama.

"_Las__ mucamas deben de haber empacado mis cosas, bueno, "_ era Mikan último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida, sin hacer ruido.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Nuestra princesa morena se sentó en la cama cuando un golpe se escuchó desde la puerta y dijo con voz clara, "Adelante"

María, la criada, entró en la sala empujando un carrito lleno de comida y los colocó sobre la mesa de forma redonda al lado de una estantería llena.

"¿Qué quieres para ti baño, su alteza? ¿Sería lavanda, fresa, leche tropical, las burbujas o el aceite perfumado solo?" María dijo mientras se volvía a la princesa, después de servir los alimentos y no esperar una respuesta media vuelta y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño enorme con jacuzzi, ducha, bañera, inodoro y todo lo que usted puede ver el interior de un cuarto de baño de gente rica.

"Sólo un poco de leche, las burbujas y el aceite perfumado. Por favor." Mikan respondió sentado en una silla junto a la mesa y empezó a comer, poco a poco.

"Bueno...", una respuesta se escuchó de María, que ya está en el interior del baño de la preparación de Mikan de baño.

"Um... Ne, Maria-chan, voy a estar de compras en la actualidad. ¿Podría usted por favor, que le dicen al conductor que se preparan después de haber terminado ahí?" Mikan solicitado como ella de pie y caminó hacia el baño para tomar un baño.

"Por supuesto, su majestad, cuando usted está listo para ir a él estará en la parte frontal del palacio de espera. Pero por favor, estar aquí una hora antes del vuelo." María contestó mientras limpiaba la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta empujando el carrito ahora está vacío.

"Está bien... Gracias." Mikan dio las gracias a María y sumergir a sí misma en la bañera.

"_Por__ lo menos se puede pretender que otra persona mientras que todavía están aquí... "_ Mikan pensaba como ella sintió que sus músculos se relajan.

**En el centro comercial; las 12:00 del mediodía**

Mikan escanear la tienda de cosas posibles que podían comprar para su próxima misión: disfraz de otra persona.

Encontró un puesto donde hay pelucas y se acercó a ella, sin importarle sus guardaespaldas en alerta en la tienda por un posible peligro. Cogió una peluca negro, que es de unos 5 cm más allá del hombro y trató en ella. Al ver que le queda, excepto los ojos, decidió comprarla. Por lo tanto, que pagó la peluca en el contador, de nuevo sin importarle las miradas que le entregaron.

Después de comprar la peluca, que vuelve a explorar la tienda por un stand donde se venden lentes de contacto. Después de un tiempo vio a lo que está buscando y se dirigió hacia ella. Se eligió un lente azul-gris, que complementa la peluca y la cara también. Cuando terminó de decidir que pagó por la lente de contacto.

Al ver que ella ya tiene todo lo que ella necesita, ella se dirigió a hacia la salida y el coche. Sus guardaespaldas todavía la cola por la seguridad.

**En un aeropuerto privado; 15:00**

"Adiós mamá, papá, voy a verte pronto..." Mikan dijo mientras saludaba a sus padres desde el interior del avión.

"Adiós, Mikan... Espero que os guste allí." Yuka dijo en voz baja mientras saludaba a Mikan.

"Ella va a estar bien, Yuka. Y estoy seguro de que no la deje en paz ya que ella va a ser su pareja." Yuki le dijo a su esposa mientras se dirigían hacia el coche para ir de vuelta al palacio.

"Por supuesto, pero usted sabe que nuestra hija, ella siempre tiene algo que ver con eso..." respondió Yuka preocupada ya que el conductor abrió la puerta del coche. (Lo siento... no soy bueno con las cosas ...)

"No te preocupes. Es por eso que vamos a ir allí tal vez después de una semana o dos." Yuki dijo, entrando en el coche después de Yuka.

**3 horas más tarde en el aeropuerto de la Academia, 18:00**

"Buenas noches, Mikan-chan." Un tipo llamado Narumi corrió hacia la princesa el momento en que bajé del avión.

"¿Ne, Maria-chan, que es ese tipo?" Mikan le preguntó a María en silencio mientras el hombre dijo que dejó de funcionar el momento en que se encuentra en la parte inferior de las escaleras, donde se camina por Mikan.

"Creo que es tu profesor en la Academia, Mikan-sama." María dijo claramente.

"Oh, está bien... gracias..." Mikan dijo bajando las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, señor." Mikan saludó brillante e hizo una reverencia.

"Soy el Sr. Narumi y voy a ser tu maestro. Bienvenido a Gakuen Alice". Narumi dijo con entusiasmo.

"Gracias por darme la bienvenida de todo corazón al Sr. Narumi. Esta es María, mi doncella personal." Mikan dijo compartir el entusiasmo que ella hizo un gesto a María, que inclinó la cabeza.

"Hola, María." Narumi dijo que el entusiasmo sigue siendo visible en su voz.

"¿Por qué! ¿Usted es un profesor hiperactivo?" Mikan dijo con alegría.

"Yo soy, Mikan-chan, especialmente cuando tengo un nuevo estudiante de tan hermosa como tú." Narumi respondió. "Es mejor que dormir ahora porque vas a empezar a asistir a clase mañana y yo le recogerá en su primer día." Narumi continuó y se dispuso a salir.

"Espere, señor Narumi. ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?" Mikan le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta Narumi se dispuso a salir. Al escuchar esto, inmediatamente dijo a María para darles un poco de privacidad y organizar el equipaje y ponerlos en el maletero del coche, que los llevará a la mansión de Sakura.

"Por supuesto, Mikan-chan, ¿qué quieres hablar?" Narumi dijo al dejar de caminar y se volvió hacia la princesa.

"¿Ya decirle a la clase que no es un nuevo estudiante, el Sr. Narumi?" Mikan le preguntó un poco preocupado de que su plan no vaya a funcionar.

"Yo no les he dicho todavía. ¿Por qué?" Narumi preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Podría usted, por favor, mantenga por un tiempo que yo soy una princesa? Yo sólo quería ser tratado normalmente y por favor no le digas a nadie acerca de ello, incluso mamá y papá." Mikan solicitado.

"Por supuesto, Mikan-chan, pero ¿qué te llamo entonces?" Narumi le preguntó.

"Sólo me llaman Michelle Sakura, Mi-chan, para abreviar." Mikan dijo alegremente.

"Está bien, entonces, Mi-chan. Buenas noches." Narumi dijo y se fue.

"_Bueno__.__Ahora la siguiente cosa que tengo que hacer es convencer a María que guarde el secreto."_ Mikan se pensaba.

* * *

**Mikan: aaw esta lloviendo *empieza a saltar***

**Yo: kuso, kuso *empieza a llorar estilo chibi* y-yo qu-quería i-ir**

**Aoi: por que llora mia-chan **

**Hotaru: ella llora por que no puede ir a un lugar ya que esta lloviendo**

**Aoi: Ah**

**Koko: ¡no se olviden de comentar! **


	3. Nota de autor

**Hi minna-san se que he esta muy desactiva en estoy meses pero estoy volviendo de a poco esta historia estará en pausa ya que sempai la esta reescribiendo no es gran cosa solo serán unos cambios pero mientras tanto me centrare en mis otras historias. Espero que me perdonen y de paso lean mis otras historias.  
**

**Saludos Mia-chan.**


End file.
